


Tail Gate

by David_Brewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Brewer/pseuds/David_Brewer
Summary: This is set in season 1 when David goes to the Tail Gate Party.I thought it would be fun to do an AU where he meets Patrick at the party.





	Tail Gate

THE TAIL GATE

"Take me with you." Moira begged David as he made up an excuse of a migraine to leave the Schitts residence. 

He wasn’t going to sit in that house any longer and watch Roland dig through cheese fondue with his fingers. So he made up an excuse and left the house.

He texted Alexis to find out where exactly this truck party was and she told him so he walked there. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into. 

He heard music and saw some fire and headed in that direction, his head down looking at his phone, he looked up a minute and saw everyone there. 

A dirt bike came out of nowhere and nearly ran him down. He shook his head. This place wasn’t his usual scene. He preferred wine bars and clubs.

He looked around and saw Alexis with a bunch of men taking photos and flirting with them. He frowned, he didn’t know what his sister was up to and right at this moment he didn’t care really. 

He looked over and saw the girl from the café and she was smiling up at him and he frowned. 'What is wrong with this town?' he thought.

The people that lived here were very strange. Not what David was used to in the slightest. "I'm Twyla….From the café." She said David nodded. "Yeah….David Rose." He told her. "I'm a little drunk." Twyla slurred. "Mmmhmmm." David said, Stevie popped up with a smile on her face.

She wasn’t expecting to see David there at all. Twyla walked off to roast a marshmallow and Stevie looked at David.

"Don’t know why you were so reluctant to show up here, you fit right in." she said eying his outfit of choice for that evening. 

"Well my sister texted me 'help' and my mind went straight to deliverance." He explained, Stevie nodded.

"That's funny because your sister texted me from across the bonfire and said you'd probably show up here because you were bored, lonely and had nothing better to do." She said, David sighed and looked at her. 

"Well my sister is a broken shell of a human being." He said. "That's where that's coming from." Stevie nodded. "Oh okay, well she seems fine." Stevie said as they both glanced at Alexis who seemed to be having a really good time with the guys all crowded around her. 

"So I guess you're free to go." Stevie said looking at him. David looked around the party and then back at Stevie. "I'm gonna need a stiff drink to get through this. Stiff." David said, Stevie smiled and led him over to the drinks.

They didn’t have a lot of selection, so David decided to go with a beer, even though he wasn’t a fan of beer. There wasn’t anything else, it's not like that had a nice chilled chardonnay he could drink.

He stood there and sipped the drink and looked around the party. "So I take it this isn’t really your scene?" Stevie asked, David shook his head. "Nope." He sipped his drink. "Not my scene at all." Stevie nodded. "Well I am going to go mingle. You should try it." She said. David sighed. 

Alexis was still off with all the guys and David looked around and didn’t find anyone he could perhaps have a conversation with. He hated this, he really wanted to be back in New York. 

"Hey." He heard, he turned and saw a man standing beside him. He was shorted than David, had short hair and he was wearing mid-range straight legged denim jeans and a blue button up shirt, which was tucked into his jeans. He looked so serious.

"Hi." David said with a shake of his head. "So not to be presumptuous or anything but you don’t look like your from around here." The guy said.

"I'm not. Just moved here, unwillingly by the way." The guy nodded. "I'm Patrick by the way." He held his hand out for David to shake. "David." They shook hands and just stood there. "You're David Rose." Patrick said, David sighed and nodded. 

"Let me guess you know all about me and my family and what happened to us?" he asked. "Yeah, but I was just going to say that you're the one who owns the town." He said. David nodded. "I guess so." he shrugged. Patrick smiled. 

"You wanna go for a walk? This music is giving me a headache?" Patrick asked. David looked around the party and saw his sister and Stevie were busy.

"Sure okay." Patrick smiled and led him down to a small lake, they could only just hear the base of the music as they sat down on a boulder together. 

"So….Patrick. how long have you lived here?" David asked making conversation with the other man. "Not too long. I'm from a small town in Toronto, I needed a fresh start and Ray offered me a job and here I am. It's been good so far. I like the small town atmosphere, where everyone knows your name." he said, David crinkled his nose.

"I don’t." Patrick looked at him. "I like a big city, with a 4000 square foot loft apartment, designer clothes, amazing food. Maybe an art gallery." He said. He missed his old life so much. 

Patrick sighed, he knew it mustn’t have been easy for David and their whole family. 

Their lives were uprooted and they were placed here and it wouldn’t be an easy adjustment, especially going from their very high class, busy lives to a small town, with no money and living in a motel together. 

"What did you do for a living in New York?" Patrick asked, trying to change the subject to a lighter note. David got a whimsical smile on his face thinking about it. 

"I was a gallerist." He said. Patrick nodded. "You like art then?" he asked, David chuckled. "Love it." He said. "Why?" Patrick asked. "I find it very fascinating." He smiled. 

"In a painting I love the way an artist represents a subject. Every piece of art is a result of human imagination." David spoke with passion. "it tells you a lot about the artist and their way of seeing the world, it gives you a different perspective." He looked over at Patrick and saw him smiling.

"Is it something you want to continue doing here?" Patrick asked. "I don’t think I can." David shrugged. "I mean it's not like there is a lot of culture in this town and opening up a gallery takes time and money and I don’t have the latter. Plus I think it will depress me even more being in that kind of industry and knowing that someone else is currently in my gallery, doing what I used to do and what I loved." He said. Patrick nodded. 

"You'll find your place here David. This is a small community and we all chip in to help those in need. Someday soon you'll find your way." Patrick said. 

David turned and smiled at him. "Thanks Patrick." He said. Patrick nodded. David's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw it was his sister and she was ready to go home. He sighed and looked over at Patrick. He was enjoying this conversation.

"I…I uh have to go, my sister is waiting." David explained, Patrick nodded. David stood up and went to walk away but Patrick got up and grasped David's wrist in his hand and David frowned.

"Before you go-" Patrick said before he pressed his lips upon David's.

David's eyes snapped open and then they closed as he felt the warmth of Patrick's lips on his own. They broke the kiss and Patrick smiled at him.

"You should head back." He said, David snapped from his daze and nodded and headed back to the party. 

It hadn’t turned out quite as bad as he thought. If this town had more people like Patrick in it, then he was going to be fine. 

=THE END=

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, as always kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
